Supernova
by roughdimond2015
Summary: What happens when a young woman with a not so mysterious past becomes part of Shining agency with STARISH and Quartet Night? You get laughter and drama. One of them has to be the rising idol's senior and guide her through the business.
1. Chapter 1

_There is no such thing as a city without crime. Drugs, violence, and adultery will always exist. When there is light, darkness will always be right behind it in a form of a shadow. There is one shadow in particular that resides in Kabukichō, Shinjuku. The Red Light District of Tokyo, Japan. Yes, people, I'm talking about the Dancing Peacock, the hottest strip club of the 21st century. That is where I work. No, I'm not the bartender or the waitress. I am that girl on stage, playing the guitar...naked._

 _My name is Kara Yorokobi and I'm a stripper._

The young woman on stage was playing an acoustic guitar while singing a sexy ballad. Her voice belonged to a siren that was blessed by the Greek muses. She can lure men and women into a world of danger. Kara was one of the few strippers in that particular club that can sing and dance at the same time. She always puts her all into the shows so she can rake in the cash that's thrown her way. Cigarette smoke filled her nose and the blue lighting was getting into her violet colored eyes, she felt like an animal in a sick zoo. When she finished her song, she saw the bills rain down on her and a crowd of men howling and whistling. Looks like another job well done on her part.

The curtains closed and she took the time to sweep up some of the money and snuck it into her guitar case along with her instrument. Kara quickly walked off stage, with the guitar case pressed against her to hide her modesty, before the official money sweeper came on to collect the money. The young woman walked down the dimly lite hallway before going entering a dressing room that belonged to her and her friend.

"Sounds like you did great out there, Kara." Another young woman, with short brown hair and dark green eyes, said as she put her make up on.

"Really? I thought I sounded flat..." Kara moved around the dressing room and started putting on some clothes that were lying around the room.

"You certainly don't look flat. Kara, you put on a wonderful show, no buts about it." The woman said with a smile.

 _Meet Doll. She is not just my friend, she is like my sister. She's 20 so she is a year older than me and has been in this place far longer than I have. Her parents, God rest their souls, left her in debt so she has to work days and nights to pay the money back. Doll performs on the floor with the crowd while I dance on stage with the pole. Funny, it should be the other way around. I don't know how she finds the courage and strength to deal with dirty hands trying to fondle her. I would have decked the guy before the song ended._

Once Kara was decent she sat down by the vanity mirror and brushed long black hair with her signature purple stripe on the left side. "Hey check the case and see if I made enough for us to blow this town."

Doll look at Kara's guitar case by her side and knelt down to open it. She picked up the wad of money and started counting. "No...We have enough for a train ticket but we'll be homeless when we get to our stop."

"Ugh damn it," Kara cursed and rested her head on the wooden surface of the vanity table.

 _Doll and I planned to put our earnings together and run away from the Dancing Peacock. However, that dream won't become a reality at this rate. Between sneaking in cash and our small percentage rates that they pay us with, we only have enough to eat and pay for motel rooms. The clothes on our backs are provided by the club because they want their product to look pleasing to the eye. I desperately want to leave this club but there's one thing that's keeping me here..._

There was a loud knock at the door and the girl scrambled to try to hide the money. "My jewel, I'm coming in." A male voice said before opening the door. He was 5'10" with dirty blonde hair and dark red eyes.

 _And here he is. This is Rai Ko, he's handsome in the face and hard in the right place. I would say he's my boyfriend but that would be a lie. He gave up that role when he chose to be my_ _ **P**_ _layer_ _ **I**_ _n the_ _ **M**_ _anagement_ _ **P**_ _rofession. Just understand that I didn't join this strip club willingly._

"Ah, Rai-kun...What brings you here?" Kara asked as she stood up and smoothed out her short black skirt and blue tank top. She subtly kicked the guitar case out of sight.

"Well," The 24-year-old male said as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her waist, "I have some business to discuss with you." He told her before kissing up her jawline.

When she was younger, she used to feel pleasure from this. Now she just felt disgusted because this is how he asserts his claim on her. The feeling increased when she felt him tug at her skirt, trying to lift it up. "You know the least you can do is not initiate fake business meetings in front of my friends." Kara pushed him off of her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tch Doll has seen me do worse to you," Rai said as he cast a glance at the sweet brown hair girl. Doll quickly turned her head in response.

"Anyway, I have two guys that want to take to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to them. I just got off the stage." Kara said angrily then turned her back to him. She knew that what he wanted her to do with them, had nothing to do with talking. Kara never wanted to do such things like that for money again.

"Too bad for you since they already paid me up front." Of course, Rai didn't appreciate her attitude. She was really testing his patience tonight.

She sharply turned around and yelled at him, "Then you sleep with them!"

 _Things went from zero to one hundred real quick. Next thing I know, the front of his right hand made contact with my right cheek. This isn't the first time he raised his hand at me for yelling at him and it won't be the last. I will always yell at him for giving me bullshit but I never hit him back. Not because I'm afraid. It is because the last time I fought with him physically, I lost...consciousness._

The older male watched Doll help his girl off the shaggy floor. "You know, my jewel, one of these days you're going to make me beat all the rebellion out of you."

 _I bet King George said the same thing about America...when they declared independence. I looked over at Doll and gave her a nod before leaving the room with my oppressor. Do you see why I want to go far away from here?_

Obscene noises can be heard from behind every door as the two walked deep down the rabbit hole of this Underland. It's no surprise really that most of the exotic dancers do a little more in their private dances for some extra money. This is all part of the grind to get what they need fast. Kara stopped in front of the familiar redwood door with gold trimmings. Her hands started to tremble and she was on the verge of retreating.

Rai saw the body behavior and held her wrist, snapping her back into the present. "Hey. Don't mess this up for me. These men paid 50,000 yen for you." He firmly held her jaw so that he can examine her face to make sure that there were no bruises or tear stains. As always, his jewel was flawless. "You are going to be in there for 25 minutes so be on your best behavior...or else." His dark red eyes seemed to glow in this lighting.

"I got it...this isn't my first time," Kara said then took a breath. She collected herself before entering the room.

 _Hopefully, I get a drink so I can just put myself on autopilot. I haven't done this since I was 17 and 'accidentally' injured a client. When I entered the room, everything looked the same as it was. From the dark red carpet that I constantly scrubbed to the full-size bed that I wanted to burn. I looked over to the black leather couch and saw two older men sitting there._

The man sitting on the right side of the couch was a large man with dark brown hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a tan jacket, a red polka-dot necktie, and sunglasses indoors.

The other man appeared tall and has a muscular build. His hair was orange and his eyes were blue. He was wearing a white polo with black pants and a jacket. He also wore a necktie that was white and black.

 _Are these two undercover cops something? They don't look like the type to come to a place like this to pay for entertainment. Rai you idiot! You set me up to be arrested!_

"I was told that you requested to see me about something?" Kara chose her words carefully in case if these two were officers they can arrest her for prostitution. She took a seat in a cushioned chair and crossed her legs.

"Miss Yorokobi, what would you say if I offer you a way out of this lifestyle?" The man in sunglasses said.

Kara raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. The man before seemed serious; however, she knew better than to trust a guy in a polka-dotted tie to be serious. "I would say why are you pulling on my dick if I had one..."

The man chuckled at her brash humor and waved his hands, "I assure you it's no trick." He stood up and struck a signature pose, "I am Shining Saotome and I want you to be apart of my agency!" He pointed at her and Kara blinked in surprise.

 _Is he serious?! I know that name because my mom said she was crazy the guy when she was a girl. He want's me to a part of his business but as what? Oh, who cares this might be the break I needed to get out of here!_

"And what would I be doing in this agency of yours? Secretary work, internship, custodian?" The dancer was curious about what position this man is offering her.

"I want to make you an idol."

"E-excuse me? I'm not sure if you noticed this Mr. Saotome but I'm not exactly a role model for little girls." It was hard to believe that this guy wants Kara the stripper to be an idol.

"Trust me, we noticed," the other man said, "When we saw your performance, we believed that with some training and cleaning up, you have the potential to attract a large male fan base." He explained.

Kara blushed lightly in embarrassment when the guy said that they saw her do one of her 'acts'.

 _That's definitely not the audition I was expecting. Wait I've seen him on television before...Oh my god action star, Ryuya Hyuga, saw me playing the guitar naked! Great, this guy probably thinks I'm a reckless whore. I'll admit I'm reckless, but I'm not a whore...I have some morals._

"Question. Wait, scratch that...Questions. First how much does this idol gig pay?" She asked bluntly.

"35,000 a month along with a 15% from merchandising," Saotome answered, "Did I mention you get free housing and transportation. "

 _Wow this deal is pretty sweet, but I know there's a catch to this...there's always a catch._

"Second question: I have a close friend here that I'm taking care of. She's not much of a singer but is it possible that you can offer her a job?" She asked. If Kara is leaving this place, she is taking her friend with her.

"We can find a place for her so the two of you can see each other," Saotome said. It tugged at his heartstrings a bit to see someone help others rise to the top as well. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, how did you two know about me anyway? Do you two just start looking for talent in the Red Light District now?" There was no way this was a coincidence. Why would they be hanging out here and they just so happened to see her?

"You can thank your...Ahem... admires for that," Ryuya answered that question. "They have been posting some of your performances on the internet. You get a million views within months."

 _Well, that's embarrassing. I hope those pervy nerds didn't put my name on the videos._

"Miss Yorokobi, do we have a deal?" Saotome asked.

Kara didn't need to think. This was her chance and she plans on taking it and leaving this club in the dust. "We can leave tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, what a head rush. I signed a contract with the agency and was assigned to a room in this castle of a mansion all with in 4 hours. The best part is Rai doesn't know a damn thing about it. I just left a note that said, "We're done here. Kiss my ass. Love Shining Jewel." Oh, the look on his face must be priceless! Anyway, Doll is going to be near me by working as an assistant so I don't have to be too concerned about her safety. Mr. Saotome wants me to fully focus on my work, so any of my concerns are going to be handled with care. He plans on assigning me a mentor to help me show my full potential as a celebrity. Does that mean someone is going to boss me around and tell me what I'm doing wrong with my career choices? Ha! I am a 19-year-old stripper it's little too late to tell me what I did wrong with my choices. Good Luck to whoever it is._

Kara followed Ryuya around the building and occasionally glanced over at him. She wasn't subtle since he notices her looking at him every time.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Yes, it's brain cells," She chuckled lightly, "Are you going to be my mentor?"

"Not officially, but I will be here to give you any advice if you need it." He stops in front of a large door where sounds of music were trickling out. "Time for you to meet your future colleagues."

"Do they know about...how you and Mr. Saotome found me?" Kara was a bit nervous to hear the answer. If they do know that Shining found her in a strip club, how will they react? Will they judge her character? Will they think she is a dirty thief or a home wrecker? The unknown can be such a terrifying thing.

"No, and it's no one's business. If you don't want others to know your past, then they don't have to know." Ryuya's hand was on the doorknob and he glanced at her, "Just be prepared to come up with a defense if they ever find out though." He opened the door and, for Kara, it seemed like a bright rainbow was pouring out of the door. Fortunately, Ryuya walked in front of her, shielding her from this imaginary light as he entered. Kara followed in behind him and listen to the cheerful voices and the word of praise that were exchanged.

 _Never in my short life did I imagine that I was going to meet one of the greatest boy idol groups of all time. I'm going to be working along side STARISH on almost equal terms! I say almost because I'm the new girl and these guys are my seniors._

STARISH was going over a few notes with each other as they went over the lyrics to their latest song. Ringo stood in the room to observe their progress and provide advice if needed. He was noticed Ryuya enter the room with the girl Shiny as told him about. "Ah hello there, you must be Miss Yorokobi." Ringo cheerfully greeted her and Kara gladly returned the energy and nodded her head. "Hm" He looked at her up and down, "Shiny gave me quite a project to work on..." He was told that he had to assist her in creating an image for her brand but she looks just fine on her own.

The boys briefly stopped what they were doing and took notice of the new girl in the room. "Who is that?" Cecil asked as he looked at her, trying to read her. He only got a small snippet of who she was on the inside.

"Hm, she looks familiar," Ren said. He has seen a face like hers before from somewhere but he can't stick a pin in it. Perhaps from a party. He did assist in throwing a bachelor party for his older brother a year ago. Now, why did his mind go to that?

"Is she going to be a new composer or something?" Syo asked as he adjusted his signature hat.

"No way Shining would bring another composer in here! Nanami is the best and is the only one for us." Otoya said. The thought of having another composer writing for them did not sit well with any of the guys.

 _I was listening to Ringo-san talk about what my idol image is going to be like until I felt several pairs of eyes on are they staring at me like that? Is my skirt too short or something? I may be a fan of theirs but that doesn't mean I want to be stared at like a sideshow attraction._

Kara fully turned around to face the group and rested a hand on her hip. "Do we have a problem here?" That question had a bit more attitude than she intended. "Mind staying in your own lane please, damn." She can tell from the slightly to totally stunned faces, that she came off as aggressive.

 _Oops...not the first impression I wanted to give off. I just got so annoyed at being stared at when I'm not even doing anything. I couldn't help but shoot off at the mouth._

Ringo was the first to break the awkward silence with a clap of his hands, "Wow you certainly got a mouth on you," He let out a small chuckle. "Come along. I want to see what you can do in the recording booth." Ringo was gentle when he guided Kara out the door by her shoulders, leaving STARISH and Ryuya alone.

The action star cleared his throat be addressing the metaphorical elephant that just left the room. "Sorry about that. She just came last night in without any formal idol training so she going to be a bit rough around the edges."

The news about that girl being the new idol floored Otoya and Syo. They expected a guy or at least a girl with a bubbly personality. "S-she's the new idol that's staying with us?!" Otoya exclaimed.

Ryuya gave a solid nod, "Mhm. Her name is Kara Yorokobi," Although he was pretty sure Shining was coming up with a stage name for her as they speak.

"I thought girl Idols were supposed to be nice and upbeat," Syo muttered.

"I feel like I know that name from somewhere," Ren said and crossed his arms over his chest he went into thought.

"If you do, you're going to be in trouble." The last thing Shining or Ryuya want to know is that one of the members from STARISH was hanging around the Red Light District.

"Moving on, who wants to be her mentor?" Ryuya noticed that no one was speaking up or stepping forward or even making eye contact with him. "Please don't all volunteer at once..."

"Shouldn't Shibuya be the one to do it?" Masato asked.

"Yeah we can't guide someone that's going down a different path from us," Cecil said. How can they help someone be successful in a category that's a bit different from their own?

"She is on tour with another group and Yorokobi needs a mentor now." It seems that the action star will have to choose one to assist Kara. "Very well, if you guys don't want to do it voluntarily, then I'll just do this...Ennie...Mennie...Minenie ...You."

"What?!"

 _There is something about singing that gives me a peace of mind. Why? Is it the melody that makes me happy or the soft vibrations in my throat. Maybe it's both. All I know is that this is my therapy._

Of course, Kara didn't have an original song yet so Ringo had her pick a song to cover. After flipping through the books, she chose one song that interested her. Nanairo no Compass.

She remembered listening and singing along to it every time she felt upset. Sure her voice couldn't beat the original, but it was nice to harmonize to. When Kara got into the booth, it took her a while to understand the technology. Eventually, she figured out that she needed to wear the headset to listen and stand in front of the microphone. Kara followed the music with ease and held the notes to the best of her abilities.

Tokiya Ichinose was on his way to the studio to personally meet the new idol he will be mentoring. He was still slightly peeved with how his past teacher had chosen him based on a childish game. Now he is stuck with a hot-headed newbie that will probably curse him out for even mouthing a word of advice to her. Tokiya can sense an uphill battle coming his way. He arrived at the door of the recording room and he braced himself before entering. Tokiya was stunned, to say the least when he heard a female voice singing one of his old songs. His eyes looked at the girl behind the soundproof glass and noticed that she was singing with her eyes closed. She was putting her heart into the song he'll give her that.

"Not total mess after all, right? " Ringo said when he noticed Tokiya standing by the door.

"Her range could still need some work," He responded then crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's why you're here." The pink haired man had a feeling that the 19-year-old didn't take the position willingly. He might as well say a few words of encouragement, "Be patient with her."

Tokiya looked to Ringo then to the girl that was singing the bridge of his song. He saw her open her eyes and those violet orbs seemed different. They were kinder compared to the sharp cold eyes that he saw earlier. This Kara Yorokobi might have a glimmer of potential... if training properly. "I will."

The song ended and Kara took off the headphones and stepped out of the booth. "Ringo-san, how was that?" She asked.

"I thought it was a job well done but you should be asking your senior that question," Ringo said with a knowing smile.

Kara looked to Tokiya and her face reddens slightly in embarrassment. Did he just stand there while she sang his song?

 _Great, he's probably going to say I butchered it or something. Well give me your best shot, I can take it!_

Tokiya stared at her silently. It was hard to read his facial expression because it was close to blank. Then he gave the final verdict, "It wasn't that bad. Still, need some work on your vocals but not terrible."

Kara let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

 _Ok so maybe I misjudged him from earlier. He's thinking the same thing about me, right? He better be! Not my fault that I was offended by them staring at me with those judgmental eyes. Hmm, I should probably be calling him senpai or something right? He has been in this agency longer than me but he's the same age as me._

"Um, thanks...senpai?" She rubbed her upper arm as she looked down at the ground.

Ringo watched how the two interacted with each other for the first time. If they hate each other that's fine, but the least they can do is respect each other. "I'll leave you two to it then. Make sure you play nice now," Ringo said cheerfully before leaving the recording. He met up with Ryuya so they can enjoy a cup of coffee together. "So you picked Tokiya-kun to be her guide."

"When it came down to it, I only had two options: Ichinose or Jinguji. I chose the former because he will take his position seriously." Ryuya took a drink from his coffee mug.

"Well I'm sure the two will get along and Kara-chan will be ready for her debut." Ringo smiled softly as he sipped his tea.

"They better. The debut is next month."


	3. Chapter 3

When one puts vinegar and baking soda in a small confinement, they expect a reaction but they never expect how big the explosion will be. Now try putting two people with different ideals in a house together for a few weeks. There will be a reaction but how powerful will the explosion be?

"You're coming in flat again," Tokiya said as he stood by the piano.

"We've been at this for 2 hours...my note is fine," Kara said through clenched teeth as she stood by his side. They were working on the fine tuning of Kara's song for her debut concert and the two only made little progress. Kara was given a composer that can fit her style, and the young woman was kind enough to stay extra hours for practice. However, it was pretty awkward to watch the two argue in front of the piano.

"Keep thinking like that and your career will fall flat...just like that note." Tokiya was not budging, no matter how much Kara whined, complained, or yell.

"Ugh fine..." Kara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good. Again from the top please," Tokiya asked the pianist. The music started playing for the 40th time.

 _It's official, I hate having the Tokiya Ichinose as a mentor! He nitpicks at my singing, refuses to stop rehearsals unless I get the performance perfect, and worst he made me change my diet. Seriously, I need chocolate to survive this madness and he's taking that away from me! I only get a piece of candy when I do a good job like a trained Russian Poodle. This is some bullshit._

When the practice was done with, Kara couldn't get away from her mentor fast enough. She ran through the hall till she bumped into Doll, who was running papers for Shining.

"Woah easy there, these score sheets need to be crinkled free," The brunette said with a chuckle as she gently shuffled the papers back in order. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the fumes coming off of her friend. "What fired you up now?"

"I haven't even had my debut concert yet and already I want to quit my job," Kara said before leaning against the wall of the hallway.

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?" Doll knows how quick to act her friend could be. The last thing she wants to do is watch her friend blow away an opportunity like this just because she's mad.

"But Doll he makes me so damn-"

"Frustrated. She's like a mixture of Otoya and Syo. Irrational and hot-headed." Tokiya said as he talked with Ren. Of course, Ren noticed that Tokiya was irritable so he just asked how the rehearsal went. That just opened the floodgates of commentary.

"Oh well, if she fails, it's not on you, Icchi," Ren said he continued scrolling through his phone.

"Then what does that say about me as a mentor?" Tokiya said before gazing out the window. "If I give up-"

"Then what was it all for?" Kara said as she walked by her friend's side. "Mr. Shining and Hyuga-san went through some effort in bringing us here. If I quit, they will be disappointed." She said as she looked down at the ground. "Also Rai is going to KILL us the next time he sees our faces."

"So what are you going to do?" Ren glanced at Tokiya to hear his resolve.

Tokiya and Kara turned to the person that they were confiding in with determined looks on their faces. "I'm going to see this through.

Everything went back on track. Kara learned to listen to Tokiya when he gives her notes and Tokiya has become a bit more lenient in his mentoring. The compromise that the two silently made was working out just fine even though they bump heads occasionally. Hey, not everything gets buffed out.

 _Tonight's the night. My debut concert. I've practiced my interview for after the concert with Ichinose-senpai and I went over imagery with Ringo-san. I trust my dancers to not hit me or trip me...and I trust the techies to make sure I'm seen, heard, and safe. What the hell is making that annoying thumping sound? Oh, wait that's me._

Kara placed a hand over her heart and tried taking deep breaths. It got worse when she heard the sound of the audience growing louder and louder. Slap the name Shining Entertainment on the posters and you're bound to attract a large crowd that you have never seen before. Kara slightly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She relaxes a bit when she saw that it was Tokiya.

"What are you doing? You should be getting ready." Tokiya came backstage to make sure that everything was going smoothly on her end but all he saw was her not in costume and makeup. She was peeking out of the large velvet curtains like the rookie she is.

"There are so many people..." she said as she kept staring out the curtains.

"Don't start getting cold feet now..." he not that she won't stop looking at the crowd. Tokiya grabbed Kara's upper arm and pulled her toward her dressing room, "And quit looking out there...It won't calm your nerves." Kara's mentor gave her a polite nudge into the room then closed the door behind her. "Get dress and don't forget to breathe. All you are going to see out there is lights. All you are going to hear is the music, your voice, and the cheers of people that like you." He continued to coach and motivate her through the door.

"Ichinose-senpai," Kara slowly opened the door wearing her costume. It was a purple and black ensemble that had a white collar. It was accented with gold trimmings and buttons as well as two dark purple roses. One that rested over her heart and another that was on her left hip. The matching gloves and heeled boots were long enough to cover some of the skin that the little one-piece outfit couldn't reach. However, Tokiya can still see her shoulders and upper thighs. "Thank you for the pep talk." Kara's glossy lips turned upward into a charming smile and she pulled part of her hair, that had the strip of purple, behind her ear and into a clip. "I needed that,"She ran past him and went to her position on the rising platform and waited to have a mic put on on her.

Tokiya watched her run off in silence as he processed what just saw. This was the first time she truly showed gratitude for the advice he gave her. There was no sarcasm or complaining, just thank you and a smile. There could be hope for her yet.

Shining wouldn't be Shining if he didn't make a dramatic entrance. So guess what he did...he drove a white Hummer onto the stage. It looked like a modern day chariot, glistening under the stage lights. Once he stepped out and grabbed the mic, he got the show started. "Everyone, Be prepared to meet a star that will shine in great magnitude and blow you all , I'm talking about...SUPERNOVA!"

 _*Song recommended for you to play right now: Naughty Girl*_

 _Who?! Did I hear that right? He didn't say Kara Yorokobi, he said Supernova. Is that me? The platforms moving and my song is playing so...Oh my god I have a stage name!_

Tokiya was right, through all the smoke and lights she couldn't see a single soul in that mass of darkness. Kara did what she has been doing to do for a year. She gave a seductive performance. With hips that won't quit and a voice that fit, she entrances the men and lesbians in the audience.

STARISH was in the green room with their eyes glued to the television. Few were curious...some were completely flustered...and Ren was entertained. It's not very often that they get to see a female idol be risqué instead of bubbly and cute. It's like an endangered species in their world.

"This is okay to air on live T.V, right?" Syo asked he slowly tilted his head to the side.

"I am not sure. It looks so wrong." Masato said as he covered his blushing red face behind both of his hands.

"But it feels so right," Ren said openly.

"Did Tokiya know that her performance was going to be like this?" Otoya asked.

To answer that question: No, Tokiya helped her with the melody, lighting, and supervised her dance lessons. However, he never got to see the final product. He was just as surprised as all the others. Sure he may have gyrated his hips a few times and flashed his six-pack every now and then on stage but that's different he's a guy. Society puts him a pedestal for such things. For Kara, the audience might tear her down and label her. Tokiya glanced at the crowd for a brief moment. They seemed to enjoy her since they haven't turned off their light wands. She is actually not doing that bad. Kara looked beautiful and comfortable out there as if she has done this before. Tokiya went into thought as he continued to watch her perform, 'Her voice and body was making love to anyone that was watching. That must be part of her image ...She ejects this mass of eros into the crowd and becomes a lover to all. Kara truly was a supernova.'

The song comes to an end and Kara stood there before an audience, breathless. She gave them her all and she prayed to God that they returned the favor.

 _I think I'm going to cry... I've never felt so much love from complete strangers. The sounds of cheerful screams and the chanting of my stage name gave me such a healthy high. I think I'm gonna like being an idol._

 _AN: There's more chapters on Wattpad or AO3. I love this site but I know it's not going to hand the sex chapters that will be comming soon...pun intended._


	4. Chapter 4

It was an hour after Supernova's debut concert and everyone was tweeting and blowing up Snapchat about it. The superstar that everyone was buzzing about was sitting next to her interview, answering every question that was thrown at her.

"So Miss Nova I just have to ask this," The woman adjusting her glasses as she looked at Kara, "Where on earth did you come from? It seemed as if you sprung out of nowhere?"

 _Shit should have seen that question coming...Hmm Well, I wouldn't be lying if I say this._

"I'm from Osaka... discovered me when I was living the nightlife of Tokyo with a friend of mine." Kara never showed a hint that she was trying to hide the facts of her old life.

"I've noticed that you have a different demeanor compared to the young woman we saw on stage."

"Oh? Really?" Kara stood up from her chair then she turned it around then straddled the pieces of furniture. "Is this what you were all expecting?" She smirked and tilted her head to the side. She chuckled when she heard the live audience reactions. "Honestly ma'am I think I have more dimensions than a two-sided coin."

"So you believe you have different personalities?" The woman asked.

"No more like I have different volumes. When I'm alone at home, I'm at a 2. However, when I'm on stage, I'm at a 7 or an 8." Kara explained.

"Oh, so what happens when you're at a 9 or 10?"

"Someone must have really angered me," Kara answered honestly.

Ryuuya, Ringo, and Shinning where watching the interview in his office on his flatscreen. They wanted to see how she was doing during her first interview. Kara could still use some practice but other than that she was entertaining to the masses.

"So far so good. She's answered the questions clearly and straight to the point." Ringo commented.

"Ichinose has done a good job in mentoring," Ryuuya commented.

"And this is just the beginning," Shinning said as he studied the screen.

"Okay, we're running out of time. Nova, are there any last words you want to say?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes..." Kara smiled and looked to the camera, "I want to thank everyone out there, especially my mentor, for giving me a chance and believing in me. Goodnight and shine bright." She blew a kiss to the camera before it cut to the outro.

"I have to admit it, she did a good job," Syo said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Hm..." Tokiya said as he watched the television screen, "Her interviewing still needs some work." He noted.

"Oh Icchi don't be so hard on her," Ren said with a small knowing smirk on his handsome facial features. "She publicly thanked you after all."

"After the mental stress she put me through, She better thank me," Tokiya said before turning in for the night.

—

The next day Kara was strutting down the hall with new found power. Even in casual wear, she felt like she was a model wearing designer clothes. She hummed a small tune as she entered the kitchen to get herself some fruit before going over her schedule for today.

 _It's still difficult to believe that I have a schedule. I haven't heard that word since my last year of high school. It's kinda relaxing to have some order in my life instead of preparing for the unexpected constantly._

Kara was stuck with making a tough decision at the moment. Should she eat a banana for breakfast or a chocolate chip muffin? She wants the muffin but she knew her senpai would disprove. She could take both but she didn't want to look greedy. Her violet eyes kept staring at the muffin then her hand crept towards it.

 _I haven't had a chocolate chip muffin in years..._

"Don't even think about it," She jumped when she heard Tokiya's voice. Then she turned around to face him.

"Oh come on senpai one little muffin isn't going to ruin me," She said before reaching for the treat again.

"It starts off with one chocolate chip muffin but it's going to end with you stuffing your face with chocolate cake." Tokiya worked with her for months to make sure she stays healthy for her career. If she gets a sweet treat early in the morning, she is going to want more and more as the day goes on.

Kara scoffed as she placed a hand on her hip, "I'm not going to become a sweet addict and one muffin isn't going to make me fat."

"Most women gain weight easier than men. That means you have to work harder in keeping your shape." He saw her hand inch closer to the muffin and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't do it."

"Hm? Sorry, what was that?" Now she wants this muffin more than anything.

"Yorokobi, I mean it do not pick up that muffin." This woman was doing the exact opposite of what he said and it was becoming frustrating. "Give it to me right now." He was putting his foot down on this issue.-

"Hmph fine," Kara said before holding out the muffin to him. She watched her senior reach forward to take it. A smirk formed on her face when she moved it out of his reach, "Come on Ichinose-senpai. Take it from me." She was provoking him.

"That's really mature of you," Tokiya rolled his eyes as he continued to play this little game of keep away with her. Every time he had a chance to grab the cursed treat, it disappeared from his grasp. "Quit being childish!"

"Maybe if you didn't act like my father, I wouldn't be so childish!" She yelled back. He was getting closer and it was getting hard to keep him away from her sweet muffin. He was taller than her so moving the muffin higher would be pointless. The solution was moving it to the side, or putting it behind her back, or moving it behind his back.

"I wouldn't have to act like your father if you didn't behave like you had no home training." He said through gritted teeth. This was starting to become a wrestling match but without the physical contact.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Kara was bent over the metallic island in the kitchen with Tokiya on top of her. His man weight was pressing her deep into the cold surface and she used her bottom to keep him away from her muffin. "Give up senpai, this is my muffin!"

"How about you do what your senior tells you and give it to me!"

"Toki! You heard the lady. No means no," The two froze and turned to see the owner of the new voice in the room.

"K-kotobuki-san..."

Reiji leaned against the door frame and hid his snickering behind his hand. Next to him was Otoya with a small blush on his face.

"S-sorry if we're interrupting but Rei-chan wanted to see you, Tokiya." Otoya turned his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He's never seen his roommate in such a compromising position with a girl, so it was a surprise to see this in the kitchen.

Tokiya stepped away from Kara as if she burned him and smoothed out his shirt. "There was nothing to interrupt." He said as he tried fighting the blush. This girl is starting to bring out the worst in him.

"It's more like you two rescued me from having my goodies taken from me so thank you," She said with a bow before scurrying out of the kitchen with the muffin at hand.

"Hey!" Tokiya was not pleased with how she worded that. Now he looks like the bad guy and she was the helpless victims. "It was not what it looked like, I assure you."

"Are you sure? It looked like you were trying to do her from behi-"

"Kotobuki- san I wasn't. She's on a strict diet and I was trying to stop her from breaking it." Tokiya explained. "I would never do such a thing... especially with a girl like her."

Reiji let out a small chuckle and pat Tokiya on the back," I know you wouldn't. I was just pulling your leg." The older idol then looked at him with calmer eyes, "But it's okay to loosen the reins every now and then. Have I taught you nothing?" That is actually one of the reasons why Reiji came here. He heard that his junior has become a mentor and he wanted to see if any of his skill has passed down to Tokiya...apparently not.

"Yes, you didn't teach us anything," Tokiya responded.

"Oh, that's not true. What about that time we had that party and played games? Otoya asked. "We learned a lot from that!"

"Did you forget that we had to clean the school afterward because Kotobuki-san forgot to turn in the report?" Tokiya remembered that late night fiasco they had. There were some lessons that were taught, but how could that help him with Kara?

"Toki you're not trying to get to know her as herself. Why not have a Senior/Junior day?" Reiji suggested before leaving with Otoya.

"Hm...I suppose it's not the worst idea..." Tokiya said.

—

Later that day Kara tried being more open with her fellow idols under Ryuya, Ringo, Shining, and Doll's recommendation. Sooner or later she is going to be working with every one of these guys so she must get on some middle ground with them. She took the easier route and decided to spend time with Natsuki.

 _Finding him wasn't too hard since he was outside hanging out with little animals like a Disney princess. It was the matter of approaching him that may be an issue._

"Excuse me Shinomiya-senpai... can I sit with you," She asked softly. She felt embarrassed for even trying this.

Natsuki was surprised, to say the least, but was happy to have the company, "Of course Kara-chan!"

She had a small smile on her face as she sat down next to him. He's openly nice so she can at least do the same. "Um, do you play with animals often?" Watching the rabbits and birds around them, was off-putting to her since she's not an animal fan.

"Yeah, back home there was nothing but animals and wildlife. Coming out here just makes me feel like I'm at home again." Natsuki looked over at Kara, "Do you ever get homesick?"

"Psh more like I get sick of home," She muttered out before leaning against the tree.

"Hey, Natsuki!" The animals retreated as Syo came running towards them with Cecil not too far behind him. "We're done with our project." He went quiet when he saw Kara sitting next to his best friend. "What's going on here?"

"Just a new girl trying to make friends, care to be one of them?" Kara said it without the attitude so it sounds playful and welcoming.

This was a change of character to Cecil. The first day he saw her, she seemed insecure and angry. Then when he saw her concert she felt comfortable and confident. Now she seems like a normal happy girl. It's like she doesn't even know who she was or who she wanted to be yet. To Cecil Kara seemed like the kind of girl that hasn't been stable for years. "I don't mind being your friend," Cecil said with a small smile.

"Guess that's the same for me," Syo said before offering his hand to help her off the ground. If Natsuki and Cecil were willing to befriend her then he might as well try to.

Kara was surprised with the responses and accepted the helping hand. Natsuki got up after her. "Group hug everyone!" Everyone was caught off guard when Natsuki pulled them in and Kara was sorta stuck in the middle.

 _Okay, not the first time I have been the center of a bunch of guys. There are so many different scents of body sprays, my poor nose! Why am I smelling sugar, spice, and testosterone at the same damn time? Despite the body heat and hard muscles crushing my feminine curves, this is the first time guys my age are talking to me as a normal girl. They're not throwing money at me, or demanding me to take off my clothes, or hitting me...I kinda like this._

"What is going on out here?" Ren said as he walked out with Masato and Ranmaru.

"It appears to be a group hug amongst males," Ai said as he walked out the door next with Camus.

"What? Come on Otoyan they started male bonding without us!" Reji said as he pulled his junior along to join in on the group hug.

"Reiji stop it, it looks weird with you in it," Ranmaru said.

"Oh just join in you guys!" Reiji said from his position. Ai stared for a moment before shrugging and joined the group hug for experimental purposes. Ren pushed Masato and Ranmaru into the pile before joining. Reiji had to pull Camus into it so he's pressed against Otoya's back right now.

"Wow, Kara-chan look at all the friends you made in a matter of minutes." Natsuki pointed out.

"Who is he talking to?" Camus asked.

"Natsuki is Kara in the center?"Otoya asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yep, she was here the whole time!"

"Help! I can't breathe!" Kara couldn't break out of the group hug. The guys that joined in, didn't even know she was in there. All the guys quickly broke the hug and saw the feeling idol gasp for air.

"Oh no, sorry Kara-chan!" Natsuki said as he tried to keep her steady and on her feet. "Kinda got into the group hug."

"I-it's...okay..." she stood up straight when the air cleared and she smoothed out her hair and clothes.

"It's that new girl Shining brought in," Ai said as looked at her up and down. When he heard of this Supernova and saw the debut concert on the internet. It bothered him that he couldn't find much data about her. It's as if she came from nowhere.

"This is the second time I've seen you in person, with a man's hands on you," Reiji said with a chuckle. "It's nice to meet you again, Nova."

"I'm not working so Kara is just fine Reiji-san." The young woman said with nervousness chuckle. "And I'm sorry you saw that in the kitchen. Ichinose-senpai means well."

"Uh oh what did Icchi do in the kitchen?" Ren asked teasingly. He knew the two weren't the best of friends, but usually, Tokiya walks away and solves the problem later. What did he do that was different now?

"He tried to take my muffin," Kara answered.

"From behind...on the counter. The brute refuse to take no for an answer." Kara blushed when She heard Reiji making the situation seem worse than it already was.

"Oh, my...That doesn't sound like Icchi at all."

"No! I mean yeah he was but it was an actual chocolate chip muffin. I was breaking my diet!" She quickly explained. "My mentor is strict but he is still a caring guy!"

"So is that what you think of me?" Tokiya asked as he stood a few feet behind her. "I'm flattered that your description of me didn't have a single curse word in it."

"Don't speak too soon. I just don't want others to label you as a kitchen pervert." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes caught an envelope that rested between his fingers. "What's that?"

"Well if you didn't run off to stuff your face with muffins, I would have given you your next lesson." He said as he opened the envelope to reveal a decorative card. "Because you are a brand new Idol, you have to try to stay relevant by going to events such as openings, premieres, and parties. In my hand, is my invitation to a Fendi party and tonight you are coming as my plus one."

Kara's eyes widen and she felt like she could just die from excitement. "R-Really?! Awesome!" She screamed in excitement.

"Remember everyone else knows you as Supernova. So don't trash your image while trying to have a good time." Tokiya warned. Parties can make or break a celebrity she has to be on her best behavior and not fangirl over others. He didn't plan on attending but then Reiji gave him the idea.

"I won't I promise. Thank you so much!" She said before running back inside to tell her best friend, Doll.

"Please don't make me regret this decision..." he mumbled a small prayer.

Ren was impressed with the initiative that Tokiya took, "Don't worry, we'll be there to help keep an eye on her." He said with a chuckle. Of course, Ren was going to the party anyway to have a good time but he didn't mind watching the new girl in case Tokiya got tired.

"Good...she's going to need it," Tokiya said before going inside.


	5. Chapter 5

The music was bumping, the lights were flashing, and about half of the party guess were grinding. Yes, this is what most celebrities parties are like. Most of the guest there aren't even celebrities, they were actually proxies or plus ones, or they knew someone that could get them in. Alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks were being served all around so everyone was having a good time. Well except for Tokiya. You know why? That's right because he's not even at the party with his friends yet. He's still at home waiting in the foyer for Kara. He understands that people take there time in preparing their appearances but this is ridiculous!

"I swear I'll leave without her if she takes any longer," Tokiya muttered under his breath as he looked down at his watch.

"You wouldn't dare. It's not part of your nature." He heard her voice speak out. It irked him when he heard those words. They only know each other for a few months and all of them were formal occasions. So how dare she assume his character. "What do you know about my-" Tokiya turned around to look at her but he paused in mid-sentence, "Nature..."

"Do you like it?" Kara asked as she walked down the hall in her strapped strapless party dress that she chose was the same color scheme of a peacock with the blues and greens in the fabric. Her bodice was fully bedazzled with darker green and blue gems. As far as accessories go, she wore a headband that had short peacock feathers in it. However, there were some obvious things that were wrong with it.

"Where's the rest of it?" He said after turning his head.

"Hmph" She continued walking to the front door but answered his question, "Behind me like your solo career, senpai," The so-called called dress was too short in the front but long in the back. Why would someone try to make this dress like a reverse mullet?! It's elegant lady in the back and burlesque dancer in the front.

"Young lady you are not going out like that!" Tokiya walked after her he didn't realize that he was going into parental mode.

"Watch me! You told me to dress like SuperNova and this is how she is." She opened the door and went to the car.

'Guess she told you,' a little voice in Tokiya's mind said. "Shut up," he grumbled before getting in the car after her.

—

Otoya was enjoying the party with his friends but he couldn't help but wonder where Tokiya was. The others showed up together in the same car. However, they had to leave Tokiya and Kara behind, under Tokiya's insistence, since Kara was taking a bit to long to get ready. They wouldn't mind waiting long but Tokiya thought it was unfair to everyone else. It's an hour later and still no sign of his roommate. "I hope they make it here safely..."

"Hope that who makes it here safely?" Reiji asked as he jumped into the group with Quartet Night not too far behind him.

"Tokiya and Kara are running late," Syo answered.

"If you left those two alone, they'll never make it to the party," Reiji snickered. He remembered the tension when he first saw the two together. He believes its only a matter of time till they break a few rules.

"Don't say things like that Rei-chan!" Otoya thought his old senior meant something negative like if they got into a fight and canceled coming here.

"Isn't that them right now?" Ai calmly pointed out when he saw two new bodies enter the building. The guys turned looked to see if it's true. The two made quite an entrance for some tardy guests. It was an eye-opener to see a member of the famous winning group STARISH walk into a room with a rookie like Supernova...especially with her dressed like that.

Tokiya and Kara approach the group and Tokiya was the first to say something, "I'm sorry we're late...Kara refused to change clothes."

"I don't see anything wrong with what I have on," Kara argued.

"That's what's wrong," Tokiya crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't see anything covering you."

"I think what she's wearing is fine," Ren said to try and loosen the tension between the two. It's a new age so a lady should be allowed to wear what she pleases.

"Her eyes are up here, Ren." Tokiya had a deadpan expression when he realized the flirts eyes were on Kara's legs. That's what he wanted to avoid this evening. It seems he's going to have to keep an eye on Ren...

"Toki you do not know how to appreciate the company of a lady. I thought I taught you better than that." Reiji took a drink off of a tray, that was moving past them and offered it to the young lady, "May I have a dance in exchange for the drink."

Kara chuckled and accepted the beverage, "Sounds like an equivalent exchange." She took a sip of the sparkling drink.

Tokiya was corrected as he watched his junior walked to the dance floor with his senior. Tonight he's going to have to keep an eye on Ren and Reiji.

"You seem stressed out," Cecil pointed out as he observed the perfectionist. He couldn't understand why Tokiya was being protective of someone he barely knows.

"She makes being a mentor so difficult," Tokiya said as he sat in the booth with the others. "If she keeps this up, she'll be attracting the wrong attention." He's a man and he knows how other men think when they see pictures of girls dressed liked that. Kara may be a handful but she is still a nice girl. The last thing he wants to see is a drunk celebrity put their hands on the young idol and cause trouble.

Speaking of attracting the wrong attention, none other than HEAVENS came by their table. The two idol groups weren't feuding but not all of them were to best of friends. For example, Yamato and Syo are still completing for Ryuya's attention and respect. Otoya is still a bit wary of being left alone with Eiichi. Shion doesn't particularly try to be close to Cecil, and Nagi is just a brat to anyone that isn't with him or HEAVENS. Well at least no one is giving the other death glares, instead, we had Van giving out surprise hugs.

"Hey, I can't believe you all of are here!" Van said with his arm around Ren. He has never really seen these guys together at a party so this was interesting. "What's the occasion?"

"Just a celebration..." Tokiya said. It is no one's business to know that they were here because this was Kara's first party as an idol.

"Senpai!" Kara and Reiji returned to the table. "Come dance with me. Reiji is trying to get me drunk."

"That is not fully true. You agreed that one drink equals one dance...I wanted to have several dances." He laughed as Kara tilted his fedora in his face to shut him up.

"See what I mean?" She noticed a new group was near them.

"Who is this new angel standing before us?" Van said before gingerly taking her hand kissing the back of it. Kara was on the verge of screaming.

"Guys this is Ka-" Otoya was about to make the introductions but Tokiya cut him off.

"Supernova. This is Supernova. She is the latest addition to Shining Entertainment." Tokiya noticed that starstruck look in her eyes, so it's best to remind her that she is still an idol herself.

"It's nice to meet you in person," Eiji said with a polite smile. No doubt that HEAVENS saw the debut concert on television. They were curious about who is this person that Shining has favored so much.

 _It's freaking HEAVENS! Oh my god, they look even cooler in person. Okay... Remember what Tokiya-senpai said in the car. You can be a fan but don't be a fangirl. Talk to them like a normal person._

"Likewise...I masturbate to your photos," Kara inwardly cursed herself for saying that out loud. Everyone was floored by what she said. Did they hear here correctly?

"W-what?!" Eiji face was red as he became flustered.

"I said I must debate on your photos. You know your latest magazine. I was wondering what was the concept you all had in mind." She inwardly sighed in relief.

 _Nice save Kara_. _Thanks to me!_

"Oh..." every guy said when they heard what she actually said. Well, almost every guy.

"No, I clearly heard you say the word Masterba-"

"Ai!" Reiji And Ranmaru yelled. No one is that drunk yet to be comfortable hearing that word in a public space.

The music changed and that was Ren's cue to stand up. "I actually wanted the first dance but I can settle for second. Shall we?" He smoothly escorted Kara back to the dance floor.

"Thank you for the save, Ren-san," Kara said as the two rocked with the music.

"Anything for my favorite stripper," He cooed in her ear. Hearing that one word come out of his mouth, made Kara stumble on the back of her dress. Fortunately, Ren caught her just in time.

"W-what do you mean?" He's joking there's no way he knows what she was. She doesn't remember seeing him in the district so he must be kidding.

"I mean the last time I saw a pair of legs like that, it was at my brother's bachelor party and they almost squeezed the life out of me." Ren was not joking this time.

Memories of that one bachelor party she went to came to mind. Everyone had a mask on to hide the identity if the social elites. The only fun thing she remembered was this one charming guy that swept her off her feet and took her to a room for a private dance. "Mr. Strawberry Valentine?"

So Ren's suspicions were correct. He has met her before. He couldn't help be laugh at this situation. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"You still haven't. I'm the same girl you met and I would appreciate that you keep my past to yourself." She said in a serious tone.

"Does the boss and Ryuya-san know about this?" He asked.

"They're the ones that went to the club to find me." She answered. She gasped when she felt her body be pulled into a hug.

"I'm glad that you're here and not there." He remembered some faint bruises on her body that night that they met. It may have been for a moment but Ren was worried when he woke up and saw that she was gone. He can only guess what lifestyle she was living.

She was stunned for a moment by the hug but relaxed and returned the gesture. "Me too..." A slow song began to play in the background.

"May I cut in?" The two broke apart and were surprised to see Tokiya standing there.

"S-Sure Senpai," Mai said before taking his hand. She gave Ren one last look that included a smile before she gave her senior her full attention. With her hands on his shoulders and his on her upper waist, the two slowly swayed with the music. "didn't think you wanted to dance..."

"What were you and Ren talking about?" Tokiya didn't realize what he was asking before it was too late. That was so unlike him since he usually phrases his words carefully. "I mean if you don't mind me asking." He saw the two hug and he can only wonder what sort of conversation lead to such an action.

"Oh, you saw that? I guess we had a heart to heart...I think we both had a couple of drinks in us," She chuckled. Kara couldn't lie to Tokiya but that doesn't me she can't twist the truth just a tad. The two danced in awkward silence till the female idol couldn't take it anymore. "Are you embarrassed by me?" She asked him.

"About that little confession, you did back there?" Tokiya chuckled lightly, "At least it was noisy when you said it."

"Oh shut up," She puffed her cheeks in embarrassment and their dance continued, "I promise I won't make any more mistakes tonight."

The party was everything the new idol has expected. Tokiya even let her mingle with A-listers and B-listers by herself. However, everything that glitters is not gold...It's usually a Twix wrapper. Speaking of wrappers, Kara was sitting at the bar have a short conversation with a J-pop rapper. It was quite an amusing experience. They talked and did formal flirting till the girl he came in with presented him with a drink. There was something about this girl that gave Kara red flags. One: She looks young, but she's wearing an outfit that doesn't fit her age group. Two: Her hair completely covers one eye but that could mean anything. Three: Her mannerisms seem submissive and scared to move out of place.

 _Something felt familiar about this...and I don't like it. The way this man and his date interacted reminded me of my time with Rai. He was demanding and if you say anything other than yes...there were consequences. I bet my salary that this so-called rapper has already put his hands on her. He's nothing like Rai...He's just posing and mimicking when in reality no one just hasn't hit him back yet. Oh no, he's yelling at her, time to step in before it's too late._

Tokiya was talking with Eiji when he suddenly heard glass breaking and Kara's voice.

"What happened, player? I thought you could handle me?"

"Oh no..." Tokiya wasted no time in getting out of her seat and pushing himself through the crowd.

Kara standing over a guy who was curled up on the ground, holding his own throat. "Excuse me miss but I must ask a few questions...How old are you?" Supernova was calm when she asked the girl she stepped in for.

"U-um 15..." she said answered.

"And he's 21 so that's strike one," The idol kicked the man while he was down, literally. "How long have you two been together?"

"11 months..."

"Hm...11 months of dating and he's out here flirting with me? That's strike two." Supernova stomped on the rapper's hand with her stilettos. "Last question: How many times did he promise to never hit you again?"

"I don't know...I-I don't think he ever apologized..." The girl was tearing up as she thought about it.

"Y-Yes I did- Ow!" The guy on the ground yelled out in pain when the female idol put more pressure on his hand.

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about your bitch ass has to say." Kara glared down at the man. Then used her foot to roll him over onto his back. Then knelt down and grabbed the front of his jacket. "It's not fun to be on the receiving end of abuse, is it? You're getting just what you deserve." Before she could land a punch on him, a strong hand caught her wrist.

"That's enough,"Tokiya blue eyes looked into her purple ones.

Kara didn't want to stop. If she stops, then it's only a matter of time till this guy finds another girl to manipulate. "Let go," She tried snatching her hand back but her Senpai's grip was firm. He started pulling her away from the scene and the game of tug of war began. Supernova tried to get at the rapper on the ground while Tokiya from STARISH holds her back. "Senpai let go of me! He deserves to have a bottle smashed in his face!" She managed to kick the dude in the face but she wasn't satisfied. Kara fought tooth and nail to try to be free.

Of course, STARISH followed their member out in a hasty exit. Otoya and Cecil got the door. Masato, Ren, and Syo did crowd control. Lastly, Natsuki and Tokiya handle getting Kara out of the building. Once they were near the car they let her go.

"What the hell has gotten into you back there?" Tokiya was concerned, angry, and embarrassed. He wanted answers right now.

"What do you mean? You didn't see the way that asshole was treating that girl."Kara was upset that he thought what she did was her fault.

"You beat up a known rapper in front of directors, music producers, CEO's, reporters, other idols, people that could help you with your career,"He was trying to explain to her the gravity of her actions.

"I don't give a fuck about this career if it means that monsters like him can get away with abuse!" She looked up at him with eyes full of raw emotion.

"If you want to give girls like the one back there a voice, you better make sure your own is powerful enough to reach their ears. And that won't happen if you get blackballed at the beginning of your career." It's always her that makes him raise his voice. As if it's the only way for him to get her to understand. Tokiya calmed down a bit when he saw a small red mark on her cheek. "Did he hit you?"

"He was going to hit her so I stepped in to take the hit, then I punched him in the Adam's apple." Kara felt a warm hand on her cheek and gently stroke the mark. That was a new sensation. Was this tender kindness?

"Just...get in the car so we can call it a night."He said softly and without argument, Kara got in the car with him not too far behind her.

AN: Just up enough sizzle to get the turkey roasting


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for Shining to hear what Kara has done at the party. It put both of them in a bind since she had work lined up and now he has to explain to others that she is still perfect for the role. The door to his office open and in comes Ryuuya and Kara. She stood in the center of the room and stared at the ground. "I hope you have a good explanation for last night, Miss Yorokobi."

"He hit me first," She simply said

"Well congratulations your self-defense tactic has gone viral," Ryuuya said as he went to the laptop and went to any social media site. Then he turned the screen to her. On there it was her punching the guy in the throat and kneeing him in the crotch.

"I'm not apologizing if that's what you want," She crossed her arms over her chest and blew that one strand of purple hair out of her eye.

"No, we want you to explain to everyone the why and how before this gets out of hand. Otherwise, your album release will be pushed back, You will be replaced in the upcoming photo shoot for the new perfume with Mr. Ichinose and Jinguji, and your filming audition will be canceled." She has never seen Shining be so serious before. She can just hear her senior say I told you so right now. One night of anger is going to cost her a chance to progress. She's not going to let that happen.

"Just tell me where to go," Kara said with a determined look on her face. She's going to continue to grow, whatever it takes. That weekend she was on a talk show and she explained to everyone on live television that she was not a bully. "You see I have nothing against good rap music I'm actually a fan of some of them in the United States...I'm just personally against domestic abuse."

"Personally? So have you witnessed or experienced domestic violence?" The interviewer asked.

Kara sat there in silence for a moment before giving them a firm but a clear answer, "Yes...and I probably would have still been in that situation if it wasn't for Mr. Saotome. I am eternally grateful for it." She may not be able to erase the problem completely but the least she can do is try to fight.

The television screen turned off and Rai Ko leaned back in his chair. "So that's who you ran off with," He said as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag. When Kara and Doll went missing, the money flow has decreased greatly and he was not happy about. He searched the area for her but no one knew where Kara Yorokobi. He was looking for the wrong name. "You're going to pay me back one way or another, my jewel."

The lights flashed in Kara's violet eyes as she held her pose between Tokiya and Ren. They were all doing a photoshoot for the perfume and cologne ad. Weeks after her interview, Kara's career went back on track. It was probably coming stranger than before. Her lyrical writing has become better since some of the ballads can actually be somewhat truthful about her past relationships. She can pour her passion and rage into them as a form of therapy.

When the shoot was done the three of them separated from each other and bowed, "Thank you for your hard work, Everyone." They said before going to their separate rooms to change clothes. Kara's best friend, Doll, was helping her remove the jewelry. " You guys look pretty sexy out there."

"They were just good actors that's all," The idol said with a small chuckle as she removed the make-up. She looked over and noticed that playful glint in her friend's eye, "What?"

"Do you like one of them?"

"What? No...I mean Ren Senpai knows who I use to be because of that one night stand but that doesn't mean I want to date him." She said and Doll's eyes widen.

"Woah Woah Woah! Jinguji-san knows that you were a S-t-r-i-p-p-e-r because you were involved with him?!"

"Hey! It was one night and I didn't know he was an idol...I would have put more effort into my performance if that were the case." She muttered out the last part.

 _Hey, don't judge me! When you're stuck at the bottom long enough_ _you_ _beg, steal, and blow till you're out of the_ _abyss._ _Call me a gold digger if you want_ _but remember that one of greatest states in the U.S_ _was_ _made because of "gold diggers"._

Kara and Doll were just leaving the studio and talking about who they are interested in the future. "Honestly I liked all of them at first but now that I'm actually talking and working with them... They're really just nice friends to have around." The idol explained to her friend.

"Great I get to have Syo-san all to myself..." When Doll says that, she really meant admire him from a distance and occasionally take stalkers photos of him on her cellphone. Kara couldn't help but laugh to the point where she didn't care where she was walking. She almost stumbled into someone on her way out.

"Oh I'm sorry-" She looked up and her face redden slightly when she saw who she ran into, "O-otori-san?!" Kara couldn't believe she would be so clumsy around the Eiichi Otori.

 _Okay, remember what Tokiya-senpai said. You are equals so don't fangirl._

Eiichi stared at her for a bit then chuckled lightly, "It's okay, I'm fortunate to be touched by a lovely angel." He said it with such confidence that the younger idol couldn't help but blushed and giggle like she was 16 again.

"I could touch you anytime and anywhere you want..." she said softly in a dream-like state as she spoke her inner thoughts.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow and had an amused smirk on his face.

"I said I could get in touch with you anytime and anywhere you want if you wanted to exchange numbers." Once again, Kara cleaned and patched up her dirty confessions. He couldn't help but laugh and he agreed to exchange numbers and emails.

"If you don't mind waiting, we can go to lunch after my photo shoot." Eiichi offered her as he placed his phone back into his pocket. "I want to get to know Shining's new rising star personally."

"Yes!" She caught herself and dialed back on the fangirling. "I mean sure I have time to spare," she said in a much cooler tone as she tried to slip back into Supernova.

Doll was actually not liking where this was going. Sure it's been months since they got out of dominant man's clutches and Kara can easily fight off the idiotic ones. But doesn't her friend realize that she is about to immerse herself in another dominant man? The assistant crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat, "Careful your inner thot is starting to show." She whispered to her friend. Doll was an expert on American slang since she had family there. Kara was still learning but caught on to what she said and she didn't like it.

"Doll, you can go to the car without me...I don't want to keep you from your work." Kara said before following Eiichi to the room he'll be working in. "I'll see you later," she said before disappearing behind the door. Doll stood there in the lobby alone. She was a bit hurt that her best friend left to hang out with a celebrity. The woman sighed and let the feeling go. This is how Kara is. If she wants something, it's best to move out of the way to avoid being run down. Perhaps she's just being paranoid and whatever relationship that Kara might pursue with Heavens leader is healthy for her.

"Miss Doll?" She turned around and saw Ren and Tokiya approaching her. Tokiya was the one that called her name, "I thought you and Kara left by now."

"Oh we were about to, but she decided to stay here until Eiichi Otori is ready to take her to lunch."

Both of the idols were surprised by the news since Kara was always so focused on work and friendship. "She's going to lunch with Eiichi?" Tokiya felt slightly concerned about that. He still can't forget about what that man "accidentally" did to Otoya.

"Yeah, and she told me to go on without her.I know she's a huge fan but to dump me for him so soon..." she sighed and went to the car with Ren. Tokiya was hesitant to leave. He had the urge to go find her and tell her that this lunch might be a bad idea but he had to respect her space as a Senpai. It's not like she could forbid her from seeing him, that would make it worse. All he could do was remind her not to fall in love if she wanted to keep her job.

After Eiichi was done working, he took her to one of his favorite place to eat. The two had a civil conversation and she even felt comfortable enough to tell him her real name.

 _This is the nicest outing I've been to with a man. There were things I was learning about Eiichi that I couldn't find in the magazines like him being nearsighted. He also liked racing cars since he was a child and that he always wanted a Hot Wheels track for was so cute! His smile was so charming and his glasses made him look mysterious no secrets were getting through those lenses._

Eiichi listened to Kara talked and he put in his input when it was appropriate. Honestly, he was a bit surprised that the girl before him was different than the Idol that caused harm to a rapper at a party. This girl seemed to either be on guard or a good actress. He was curious to know her full story now. "You're still starstruck, aren't you?" He finally called her out.

"Is it that noticeable?" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry I'm trying to be cool about it but I can shake it off. I really loved your group's music since high school." She rested her cheek against the back of her hand as she leaned on the table. She stared her drink as she continued. "It helped me escape my reality and take me beyond."

"Does our music really do that to you?" He asked. She seemed genuine as she nodded her head and looked at him with smiled at him. He couldn't help but return the gesture as he adjusted his glasses, "Good."

Kara what through the door to her home and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she walked through the halls. "Looks like your lunch date went well." She looked over and saw Tokiya by a window.

"It wasn't a date it was just two idols having a friendly lunch." She said before she continued walking, "But the dinner we're going to have this weekend at 7 pm, that's a date."

"Just be careful around him. Otherwise, you're going to fool around and get yourself hurt," he said sternly as he watched her walked away.

"I'll be fine. I can fight my own battles," she looked back at him, "Thanks for caring about me Senpai," she said with a smile then left.

Tokiya stared at her retreating back as he went into thought. He was prepared to argue in case she was ready to yell at him to back off; however, he wasn't prepared for her to smile at him and thank him for caring- Wait. Did he care about her and her wellbeing or Did he care about her career and how her outcome might reflect on him? Tokiya was willing to admit it was a bit of both. He wanted her to be happy but he also wanted her to be the successful idol that she was meant to be. Kara cannot have one without sacrificing or changing the other. If she chooses to pursue a relationship, it's only a matter of time till Shining punishes her for breaking his policy. If she chooses her career she will be too busy to have a boyfriend that will be demanding for her attention. It will make her stressed out and it will affect her performance and make her single or jobless. Furthermore, it will mean he failed her as a guide and he'll never want to mentor again.

Tokiya let out a sigh before returning to his room, "I'll just be there to catch her."

It was a Friday and Starish was just leaving the music room. It was supposed to be a normal workday, however, seeing Reiji and Ai standing outside of a dance room is a bit different.

"Rei-chan what are you guys doing here?" Otoya asked.

"We were just um...looking at the new faces, right AiAi?" Reiji hoped that his young bandmate would back up his story but we both know how honest the artificial boy was.

"I thought you wanted to watch one of Supernova's rehearsals like the old pervert that you are," Ai said with a neutral face and Reiji sweatdropped at the answer.

"I really need to teach you how to lie," The brunette muttered and Tokiya narrowed his eyes at him. He's not surprised that his ex-senpai was creeping on his junior but he couldn't believe he was doing it so indiscreetly.

"Have you no shame, Kotobuki-san?"

"Nope and if you've seen what I've seen, you wouldn't either." He gestured to the window and offered the boys to have a look for themselves.

"Oh come one we are not going to try and peek in-" Before Tokiya could finish his sentence, all his friends except Masato were at the window.

"Woooooow." They said in unison.

"Don't stare at a girl's rehearsal like a group of creeps!" Masato yelled at his friends.

"Just shut up and look, Hijirikawa." Ren pulled Masato forward so he can look through the glass. The blue haired idol's face redden when he got a glance at Supernova's rehearsal with her dancers.

'What the hell could she be doing to grab their attention like this?' Tokiya thought before giving into temptation and curiosity. He did a quick intake of breath when he saw Kara doing pole acrobatics in sync with the music. It was was actually artistic and done in good taste. She spun around and her body froze when she saw a bunch of faces at the window.

"What the hell?!" The surprise caused her to lose her grip then she fell and hit the mat.


	7. Chapter 7

_You know that best part about going on this date with Eiichi Otori? Getting to eat whatever I want without being reprimanded by Tokiya-senpai. I didn't notice how hungry I was till Otori pointed it out. It was actually embarrassing and I had to explain to him that my Senpai is starving me. I also had to explain why we had to speed off as soon as I got in the car._

"And they kept blocking the door while begging me not to go," She said with a chuckle as the two idols shared a private dinner together _. "_ I didn't know they could be that protective..."

"Heh you'd be surprised," Eiichi said softly before taking a sip of water. He knows first hand how the idol groups at Shining Agency protect those they care about _._ "You know this means that they care a great deal about you."

"You really think so?" She cocked her head to the side. It was an adorable gesture but it didn't fit the character to him.

"I know so. Now..." Eiichi tilted his head down slightly and that created a glare in his glasses, "Enough about them. I want to talk about you."

"Oh um what else is there to know that people haven't heard in the magazines?" She chuckled lightly and sipped her drink.

"What was your previous job before Shining discovered you? I've noticed you never mentioned it in any of your interviews." Eiichi was caught off guard when she started choking.

"W-well it's a bit embarrassing but I use to be a dancer. You know with shoes and sparkling costumes and stuff."

 _Well, I'm not lying._

Eiichi couldn't help but chuckle, "Is that all?" He thought her secret would be much worse. "You can be such a silly girl sometimes, Kara-san."

"Please call me Kara." She didn't see herself as the formal type but she did respect others that prefer to be.

"Only if you call me before going to bed tonight," He smirked when he saw her blush for the 4th time this evening. It's amusing that she can be such a seductress on stage but in person, she gets flustered like any other girl.

 _"_ Eiichi you have yourself a deal," The young woman smiled at him. This date wasn't the last. It started off weekly then it became daily. Photographers have been stalking them and tried to get the scoop; however, the two idols never deemed themselves as a couple. It was on the 21st date is when things change for better or worse.

"Okay I have never done this sort of thing before so go easy on me, okay? _"_ Kara said as she put on a helmet and was helped into a go-kart by her taller companion.

"No promises," Eiichi chuckled as he assisted her with securing her seat belt.

"I'm serious! Don't throw a banana peel at me or something." Kara never had the chance to do something like Go-Kart racing and she assumed it's going to be something like Mario Kart. She was hesitant to go but Eiichi insisted and she knew he loved this sort of thing.

"I don't even have one on me," He leaned in till his head rested against her helmet, "You can pat me down to see for yourself."

"Just get in your kart, Eiichi," Kara chuckled when Eiichi kissed her helmet and did what she said _._

"You know we should make this interesting _."_ He said as he got in the go-kart. _"_ If you manage to beat me in this race, I'll give you whatever you desire."

"And If I lose?" She saw the workers go behind their vehicles and prepared to start them up.

He smirked at her, "You'll be mine." He put his helmet on and the engines started, creating a powerful vibration.

 _Oh g-good god! It's been a long time since I felt such thrilling pleasure go through in a matter of seconds. I can feel the vibration of the motors going up my legs and -Ah! Maybe I need to invest in a toy or a cold shower after this._

The two racers looked up at the light and waited for it to turn green. As soon as the light changed they were off. Kara got used to the speed and steering after the first lap. Now it all about getting in front of Eiichi. However, now that she thinks about it, is losing really that bad? Sure she wanted a lot of things but he is her main goal at the moment. So maybe...

—

The Starish members were appearing in the meeting room one by one. Shinning wanted a group to take care of a holiday charity event in the city square and STARISH plus Supernova happily volunteered. There is one problem about this though. Not everyone showed up.

"Ugh, Tokiya do you know where Kara is? We could have been done with this meeting minutes ago." Syo said as he leaned back in his chair and balanced on the back legs. He thinks Kara is cool and all, but being this late to a meeting that is only supposed to take a few minutes of his time is uncool!

"Still out with Eiichi. She said she was on her way over, "Tokiya said after glancing at the messages on his phone. Frankly, he was disappointed in the poor choices his kohai is making so far since she started hanging out with the leader of Heavens. He knows damn well that he taught her how to be early, on time, or fashionably late if there is an emergency. Being 30 minutes late is unprofessional at its finest.

Ren got tired of waiting and stood up, "I'm just going to...go anywhere but here." He said before walking to the door. His hand was on the knob when Masato spoke.

"You could at least try participating in this meeting, but who am I kidding?You wouldn't know effort if it hit you in the face..."

 _ **Bam!**_

"I'm sorry I'm late! I know it is unacceptable and-" She stood talking when she saw Ren holding his nose. It didn't take long to put two and two together. "Oh, Ren senpai I'm sorry."

Masato couldn't help but laugh out loud while the others attended to Ren's injury. It was a miracle that she didn't break his face with the door. It was kinda like the "handsome Squidward" effect.

"I-It's okay..."Ren said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose then walked back to his seat. "I always knew you were going to be a big hit...I just didn't think you were aiming for my face."

Kara bowed to him as she apologized again then took a seat to begin the meeting. They have less than a day to pull this event off and Kara had some ideas to offer to make up for the fact that she was late. She chose singing Christmas covers with some of them while the others manned the phone for this mini-telethon. It was simple, cute, and easy to manage so they went along with it. Natsuki and Syo were in charge of the decorating committee. Masato and Ren were in charge of catering. Cecil and Otoya made the music list. Lastly, Tokiya and Supernova had to spread the word to get people to come. This was a smooth process from now and into tomorrow at 7 pm. They had finger foods ready, the city square had a well-decorated stage, and the audience loved the guys in their Christmas outfits singing songs. Let's not forget that Haruka, Doll, Ringo, and Ryuya are handling the phone lines.

It opened with Starish singing they're signature Christmas song. Then it moved to Supernova singing "Santa Baby". Otoya rocked out to "Jingle Bells" on his guitar. Natsuki did a cute cover of "Last Christmas" and Tokiya did a beautiful version of "Silent Night". Instead of singing Syo played the violin version of "O Christmas Tree." Ren and Kara did a duet of "Baby it's Cold Outside". They purposely made that performance just as awkward as the meaning of the song itself for laughs. Cecil chose "Silver Bells" and Masato did "Blue Christmas". The affair was a Christmas fantasy and the phones never stopped ringing. All of Japan and perhaps America could see the performance since they had three different cameras on them. Supernova stepped out onto the stage and scan the crowd before signaling to start the music. It was time to pull this show to a close with the most popular song in the world.

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

 _ **There is just one thing I need**_

 _ **I don't care about the presents**_

 _ **Underneath the Christmas tree**_

 _ **I just want you for my own**_

 _ **More than you could ever know**_

 _ **Make my wish come true oh**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is...you**_

The beat picked up and STARISH popped out of the giant gift boxes. They all sang the song and connected with their audience; however _,_ there was one particular member of the audience that Supernova was trying to reach out to him in song. The female idol made her way down the stage and into the audience as she sang, confusing her fellow idols. The spotlight and one of the cameras were kept on her as she moved through the crowd.

 _I know what you all are thinking, "What the hell is she doing now?" Well, yesterday I did win that go-kart race with the Eiichi Otori and he asked me what did I want. I never did tell him because I had to rush back to make it to the meeting. So I just texted him to bring his friends to the charity event so that I could tell him what I want. Ah found him!_

The crowd began to split to make way for the idol as she walked up to Heavens. This spectacle actually caught Eiichi off guard since he thought she would be the subtle type, looks like he pegged her wrong. He was impressed with her singing though, her voice held power behind it. It was...soul-shaking.

 _ **I just want you for my own**_

 _ **More than you could ever know**_

 _ **Make my wish come true**_

 _ **Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

This was it was it. This was the thing that Kara desired. Eiichi can read her voice, body, and eyes loud and clear _._ She wanted him and he would gladly take her. The song barely had time to end when its lead was pulled into a passionate kiss. One half of the crowd gasped in shock and the other half whooped and cheered. The loudest sound of all was seven microphones dropping on the stage.

AN: There are other chapters on AO3 & Wattpad. Because there are scenes that too sexy and I don't want to deal wth self righteous people trying to tell humans that sex isn't apart nature and should be demonize, There will be gaps on so if you do want more of this story just check the other sights.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok in hindsight maybe my little holiday stunt was a bad move. It's been I while since I was in the dating game, so I wasn't sure how to approach this. Guess I could have done this a bit more privately. Well, nowhere to go but forward now and face any consequences. This current one is difficult because he's in charge of my 's hard to tell how mad Shinning or Eiichi's father was because of those abyss spectacles on their faces. This meeting began abruptly in the morning, so is anyone truly in a good mood? Still, I'm going to see if I can defend to keep my job._

"Now Saotome-San before you fire me, I just want to say that there are so many different variations of love in the world. The whole "no love" rule is pointless because I love a lot of things: Fans, coworkers, cupcakes! Heck, I even love you and Ryuya-san as father figures that I wouldn't mind being adopted by if my parents weren't alive and decent." The rambling ceased when Shinning put up a hand. Maybe she has perhaps overdone it.

"Not only did openly break my rules..." Saotome began speaking, "But you chose to date my competitor's firstborn son." He stared down at his desk and his broad shoulders started shaking. "This... this is exactly what we hoped for!" He said in a boisterous tone.

"What?!" Kara did not see this coming. Why the hell did Eiichi look so calm? There's not one hint of surprise on his face. "I thought you would both be upset about this and want us to never see each other."

"Actually we want the opposite," Raging stepped forward as he began talking. "We want you two to have an album together to tell the story of your relationship, "He blew a puff of smoke from his cigar as hi continued walking, "We'll be calling it Star Cross."

Even though the name was cheesy, the news was still spectacular. "I mean wow this is something idols dream of, right? Eiichi what do you think of this?" He has been quiet the whole time about this. He's not even doing his catchphrase, so did this mean he's having second thoughts about them now?

"Hm? Oh... It will be great to be able to show everyone that we're together now." Eiichi put on a smile for her but he knew something was wrong. This was his father we're talking about.

He was caught off guard when she jumped on him and hugged him close.

—

Tokiya was sitting in the living room reading a script and making a few notes here and there. His peace was disturbed when he heard running. "Tokiya-senpai!"

"Oh great," he grumbled and he tried to focus on his work. He was still upset about the stunt she pulled and her disrespect to him as her mentor. What could she possibly say to him now?

"Guess who gets to keep their boyfriend and make an album with him?" Kara said as she jumped onto the couch.

'You got to be freaking kidding me?!' Tokiya thought and he turned his head to look at her in disbelief. "You're telling me that Shining is letting you pursue a relationship with his rival's son?"

"He encourages it," Kara sighed happily And leaned back on the sofa, "Guess a girl can have it all. Have a career and a love life."

"You're forgetting something," Tokiya said calmly before going back his script.

"What? My friends? Don't tell me you guys are still mad at me for what I did." She has never pegged Starish to hold a grudge.

"Fine, then I'll tell you that I am still mad at you for what you did." He countered and turned the page.

"Tokiya-senpai..." Kara looked a bit saddened for some reason. "I'm sorry for turning the concert into a scheme to ask Eiichi to be mine. Haven't you ever liked someone so much that you want to scream it to the world? "

Tokiya paused. He has felt like that once or at least he thought he did. Who would have thought that the idol that won Haruka Nanami's heart was Tomochika? It's perfect because no one would suspect a thing but that's straying off of topic. Tokiya let out a sigh and tossed the script onto the coffee table then he fully faced her. "I do understand. You're a grown woman that is capable of making good decisions and you believe Eiichi-san is one of them..." He put on a small smile, "I'll support you..."

Kara was surprised to hear those words, "Do you mean it?"

"I mean it's not like you're getting into a relationship with a stranger. You had a good amount of time to know and trust him so yes I do mean it. To prove it, I'll even buy the album you two make- Oof!" Tokiya almost had the wind knock out of him when she came in for a friendly hug.

"You're the best senpai I have ever had!" She yelled. If Tokiya is willing to give it a chance then that means the rest of Starish will most likely follow.

"You know I'm not going to ever let you live those words down now right," Tokiya was amused when he heard her say those words. No matter how many times they fight at least he knows that he's doing something right in this position.

" Kara we have dinner reservations," The female idol heard her boyfriend called her and immediately let go of Tokiya. She couldn't get to the exit fast enough.

"Coming! Don't wait up for me Tokiya- senpai!" She said and disappeared out the door.

The Starish member smoothed out his shirt as he watched her leave. He has never seen her so happy before. "Maybe Eiichi-san will be good for her."

—

After the date, Eiichi went to confront his father about this sudden acceptance of breaking rules. He approached the door to his father's office and knocked.

"Come in."

Eiichi took a breath before entering the dragon's den. He found his father staring out the large window, while the nightlife continued to move on with or without them. The firstborn went straight to the point with why he's here. "Why did you and Sinning do this? It's almost rare for idols to be in a relationship especially with other idols."

"People enjoy watching a love story whether they're apart of it or not. That Christmas stunt proved that theory. This can be used to our advantage," Raging saw the numerous calls and viewed tweets that night. "This can give you enough notoriety to have a solo career."

Now that was an idiotic idea. Eiichi will never leave Heavens willingly, in fact, he will give anything to try and keep them together. "Father I don't want a solo career and I'm not going to use Kara bring attention to this agency. How did you even get Shining to be on board with this?"

"Let's just say I was given information that Shining worked so hard to keep covered about his rising star." A few days ago someone mailed a letter and some photos about the origins of this Supernova. It was enough to shame the rookie back into the gutter where Shinning found her; however, he decided to use this to his advantage. "He had no choice but to push his rules aside for this." Raging turned to face his son. "I don't see why you're upset. You got the girl and everything that comes with her, go and enjoy it. The album and interviews are just a formality to the public," Raging said before turning his back to Eiichi. "Good night." Those were his final words to say he's done talking with his firstborn. What pisses this president off was that his son is looking too deep into this.

Eiichi had no choice but to leave and figure this out himself. Yes, he does like Kara and he's happy that she chose him. What he doesn't want is their work life merging into their love life because then he won't know what's real and what's for the camera. He hopes that whatever it is that she's trying to hide won't change what they have.

—

The new couple worked on the albums together with Haruka Nanami and Supernova's composer. Kara didn't doubt Haruka's abilities but she was more comfortable with her composer because of the style. When Eiichi and Kara work on individual songs, they go to their respective composer. When they to duets, the four of them converse in a room. The real hard part was the lyrics. They moved between agencies when working on lyrics. She had considered asking Tokiya for help but didn't. At the moment Eiichi and Kara were sitting on the couch with notebooks in their hands. She stared at the blank line paper with determination. She was lightly chewing on the tip of the pen as she thought of everything. Eiichi found this state pretty cute.

"Okay...It looks like someone needs a break," He gently took the notebook out of her hands and set it on the coffee table along with the pen.

"I'm sorry...I just don't get why it's so hard to write a love song." Kara sighed and leaned back on the sofa.

"Because it's not exactly a love song," Eiichi turned to look at her and he brushed the purple strip of hair out of her eyes. "We're telling the story of us. From how we met, to our first date, to our first kiss..." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "And many of the kisses after."

She chuckled as she turned her head to look at him, "Are you trying to inspire me?" She asked in a coy manner.

 _Call me thirsty if you want, he can get it. Even if it's for the sake of writing lyrics._

"Hmm Depends..." Eiichi leaned in closer to her his arm kept her entrapped on the couch to keep her from leaving...as if she wants to. "Is this inspiring you?"

"Perhaps...maybe if you come close you might get some lyrics out of me." Her hand snaked up behind his head and gently entangled her fingers in his brown locks. Kara closed her eyes as she waited for a kiss. However, instead of a kiss, she felt a finger pressed against her lips to stop her.

Eiichi couldn't get his father's words out of his head. What sort of dirt did he have about Kara that Shining was willing to break rules to keep covered? "You would always be open with me, right?"

"Um.." She scooted away from him a bit and tried to keep a poker face. "When it's a matter of life and death yes..."

That wasn't the answer Eiichi wanted to hear. "Kara, I don't want any secrets between us, I need you to trust me the same way I trust you." He held her hand and she looked at his sincerity.

"I do trust you... I'm just scared of the thought of you changing your feelings as soon as I tell you." She light squeeze his hand. "I just want proof of what your feelings..." She said as she told him how she felt and what she thought. It was progress for Eiichi. He held her cheek gingerly and pulled her into a tender kiss, catching her off guard.

"I want you close, Kara, mind, body, and soul." He whispered to her after he broke the kiss.

"Then I won't ask for space, Eiichi." She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. It looks like they have some inspiration from this moment because a few days later they were both in the recording booth. Tokiya was there as supportive senpai and Eiji was there as a supportive little brother.

 _ ***Song that I was hinting at: Close by Nick Jonas ft Tove Lo***_

Note: Next chapter has to be edited a bit because it's too dirty for this site. You can still look for the original on the other sites.


End file.
